Gallagher meets Cameron Ladies
by I'm a Gallagher Girl
Summary: How did Abby and Rachel become spies? Was it a family tradition. The mystery unfolds. This is how Abbigail Cameron and Rachel Morgan became the top spies of the C.I.A. and Secret Service.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel POV

" Abbbyyyyy! Come on we are gonna be late for school!" I shouted.

"Rach," Abby cocked a hip. "Do you honestly want to go to school?"

"I have nothing better to do" I replied.

"Same. I guess I can just text through class again." Abby chuckled.

As you may have noticed the teachers at our middle school are pretty dumb.

"Hey Rachy weren't mom and dad supposed to be home by now?" Abby questioned. "Yeah they're probably running late"

I thought about what Abbs was saying. Mom and dad never run late. Like NEVER. This is a first. Dad had been kinda hesitant when I asked him questions about this business trip. Mom and dad are both lawyers. But they were never the type of parents that participated in 'Bring your kid to work day!' Our family didnt spend alot of time together like normal families. But my grandpa always said "normal is overrated".

"Hey Abby!" Some kid with a Wierd buzz cut called out. "Hey Taylor launtner wannabe" Abby muttered. I cracked up and doubled over laughing. Even though Abbs was in grade 7, her attitude could easily pass for a hormonal high school sophomore.

"Bye big 'sis'" Abby called out wiggling her fingers as she ran to join her friends.

"Bye Abbs!" I shouted back.

As I turned away from Abby I caught a glimpse of a new face. A new face, staring at my face. I smiled at the boy. He blushed and looked away. Oh well.

"Hey Rach!" Trisha yelled. Trish and I have been friends since 4th grade. A smile spread across my face as I made my way towards her and all the other grade 8's waiting for the doors to open. The first bell rung and the janitor opened the doors. Here's the start of another boring day.

Abby's POV  
I walked over to my group of friends. "Hey Abbs! When do your parents come home?" Melanie asked. We call her Mel for short (she hates Melanie). "They were supposed to get home early this morning but they never showed." I sighed. "Don't worry! I'm sure they'll come home soon! They're probably just late!" Crystal cried. Crystal is always so happy and loving. But she is also very klutzy.

The first bell rung and we rushed off to home room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Clark talked about the weather and sports and then finally! Second period. GYM! I played basketball, soccer, hockey, did track and field and cross country. I guess you could say I was a jock. *sarcasm* who am I kidding I AM THE jock. Ha.

My parents had always been strict with sports. Making Rachel and I train hard and We are a pretty good sparring partners.

I was in the locker room changing into my gym strip when I the speakers crackled and principle Kall spoke. "Rachel and Abbigail Cameron please report to the main office."

I got Wierd looks and many stares as I made my way to the office. Rachel was already there.

"So Miss Abbigail Cameron, Miss Rachel Cameron. I am terribly sorry to tell you that your parents died in a car crash early this morning." He stated cooly as if people dying was part of his daily routine. "E-Excuse me?" Rachel stuttered. "I'm sorry for your loss..you will get put into a foster home soon. If you could return to your house and pack up. By the way I'm agent Townsend. 13 years with the C-government" agent Townsend said.

A single tear slid down my face. What is this Townsend idiot talking about. We're never going to see our parents again? Yeah. Okay. What about our classes, our school, my sports team! He can't just come and yank us away from our lives! We can live by ourselves! WE'RE RICH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Like R-I-C-H. Like yeah. I live in a freakin' mansion.

I looked over to Rachel. She looked confused as ever. He left eyebrow was raised and her eyes were teary.

I grabbed her arm and followed Townsend into a taxi. "1324 Klein street" Rachel demanded. "O-Kay" the taxi driver muttered.

"Ladies I will wait here" Townsend glanced at his watch - "1 hour maximum to gather all of your belongings"

I nodded and pulled Rachel into our house. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED THERE!" I yelled in frustration.

"Abbs calm down. Mom and Dad were reasonable people. They would have done anything to protect us even if it meant dying." She soothed.

"I need to burn off some steam! Rach! Wanna spar?" I hollered. "OKAY!" She yelled back. I walked up the stairs to our gym. It was on the third floor. I laid out the huge black sparring mat. I plugged my mp3 into the radio and turned around. I saw Rachel in her fighting position. I lunged towards her  
feet and the fun began.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel

"Okay Abby I think we need to pack" I said I was drenched in sweat. I walked to my shower and let the warm water relax my tense muscles. I grabbed my coconut shampoo and lathered my hair. I waited a minute and then rinsed. I listened to Abby screaming and shouting and punching the punching bag. I chuckled to myself. I grabbed my conditioner and quickly covered my hair with it. I waited a couple minutes before I rinsed. I turned off the water and stepped out.

I grabbed my Turquoise towel and dried my body. I slipped on my Abercrombie sweat suit. I looked around the room looking for Abby. I heard the shower bedside me turn on. Found her. I grabbed my makeup bag and applied some mascara and eye shadow and light eyeliner. Abby popped up beside me in her tight Lululemon leggings and a Roxy hooded shirt. She smirked at me. And then applied her eyeliner. We slipped into our toms. And walked down to the basement to get suitcases.

"Abby. Does this seem awkward to you? Why would mom and dad be in a car crash if there hotels was right across from the airport. And they only take experienced limos." I said.

"Duhh." Abby smirked.

I opened my Heys luggage it was turquoise with white dots. There was an envelope inside. "ABBY" I screamed. "What Rachel!" She replied matching my worried tone sarcastically.

I held up the envelope and she walked over. I opened the unaddressed envelope. There was a letter inside in my moms messy scribble.

_Rachel and Abbigail,_  
_I am so so sorry. If you are reading this me and your father are dead or in hiding. We are or were spies working for the C.I.A. You need to go to the Gallagher Academy and ask for Patricia Buckingham. She will explain most things._

_Love,_  
_Mom and Dad_  
_(Carol and Scott Cameron)_


	4. Chapter 4

Abby

What the heck? Who is Patricia Bucketham or Buckingham whatever her name is.

"Rachel, we can't go with this Townsend guy! What if he is working for the bad side? We need to go to the Galligum academy and see the Buckinghorse lady!" I reasoned.

"'the bad side' really Abby. Real creative. For once I agree with you though. First of all it's GALLGHER. Second of all it's BUCKINGHAM!" Rachel laughed at my mistakes.

I grabbed my Quicksilver suitcase set and started packing all my stuff into them. I looked over at my sister who was putting all of the pictures of our family in one of her 3 Heys luggage. We hauled all the luggage upstairs and started shoving all our clothes into it. Rachel and I had 3 luggages total STUFFED with our clothes and those are only the clothes we actually liked. More than half of our closets were still filled with clothes. Oh well. We had all of our "good" clothes. We filled the fourth with pictures and hair products and makeup along with some blowup beanbags and shoes.

"How are we going to get out unnoticed?" I asked.

Rachel paced around the living room. "Abby close and lock the front and back doors and the windows and basement entrance. Close every possible way in." She ordered. We knew all the ways to get in and out of our house and most people's. My dad put cement in all the vents so I only had to lock the windows and doors and activate the bulletproof and soundproof shields around our house.

Rachel was on the phone when I got back to the living room.  
"Yes - and as soon as possible. Thank-you. Yes. Okay - see you soon. Mhmm - goodbye"

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The limo company that is going to pick us up in the alley as soon as possible" she smirked.

"Hey dude! I thought I was the cocky one!" I laughed and returned the smirk.

Rachel got her laptop out and told me to get our passports from mom and dads master bedroom.

I took the steps two at a time until I reached the top. I grabbed our passports and my underage visa. And headed backdown.

"Rachhh" I whined. "Can we pleeeasseee go first class?"

"Abbbyyyyy!" She mimicked "of coursee" she smirked.

"Kay now hurry up." I said.

Rachel muttered some things then I heard the printer. I casually walked over and picked up our boarding passes.

I heard the Rachel's cell go off.

"Hello? Cameron residence. Oh-okay. Thanks a bunch. Yes. Of course. Thanks."

"Abbs" Rachel said teasingly. "Let's go meet the sacred GALLAGHER ACADEMY!"

Gallagher Academy prepare to meet the Cameron Ladies.


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed my Lululemon duffel and two suitcases and walked out the back door. Holy crap. My duffle weighed a ton. I had my laptop. Cell phone. Visa. Headphones. Moms wallet. Dads wallet. Some candy. Okay lots of candy. And some running shoes.

"Hello Harvey. How are you today?" I greeted the driver. "Hello Miss. Cameron. How did you know my name? You must be very observant" he said. Abby snorted. I shot her a look.

We had been taught to observe everything around us.

Harvey chucked our suitcases into the back of the limo and opened the door for us to climb in. "Thanks!" Abby chirped.

"Where to today ladies?" He asked. "Airport. National wing please." I replied.

"Rachel!" Abby cried. "You sound so grown-uppp!" We burst out laughing.

Thirty minutes later we arrived. I opened my wallet and handed Harvey a hundred dollar bill. "I ow-" Harvey started. "Keep the change" I said not missing a beat.

Abby had her roxy duffel in Hand as we walked to check in.

"Next in line COME HERE!" The lady called.

Abby and I walked up and I handed her out passports and boarding passes.

"Aww! Y'all are so caaaute! Roseville?! VIRGINIA! That's where my ex-ex-husband lives! Aww-dang girlies! HAVE FUN!" She bubbled.

"Awkward!" I muttered.

Abby stopped to get a chai latte and we carried on to our gate. We were boarding at gate A24.

"First class please board now" the speakers boomed.

"That's us!" I said and led Abby to the gate.

"Roseville. Meet THE Cameron ladies" Abby smirked and flipped her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be arriving in Roseville Virginia in approximately 24 minutes" **

**Finally! I was on my computer hacking. Yes I'm a hacker. I get bored okay? **

**I looked over to Abby and saw that she was watching the movie they were playing. **

**I hacked the governments files, I typed in Townsend. Two names came up: William Townsend and Edward Townsend. William Townsend is 41 years old and Edward is 13. Hmm Edward is our age. Edward is enrolled in a boarding school in England. Blah blah blah. Okay done. I shut off my computer and stuffed it in my bag. **

**The plane started turning and the flight attendants were called to their seats for landing. **

**"Now what?" Abby questioned. We had our luggage and were standing outside the airport. **

**"Well uhh? I say we head over to Gallagher and meet Professor Buckingham." I said. **

**"Right away? Shouldn't we ditch at a hotel and use a couple days to practice our counter surveillance ?" Abby asked.**

**"Nah? What's the point?" **

**"Well your plan is to walk in to a school" **

**"Well MY plan is the good one so.." **

**"Whatever Rachel" **

**"Whatever Abby" I mimicked. **

**She shot me a look and stopped a taxi. **

**"Veelcome lassies to Roseville!" He greeted. **

**"Hey nice to meet you too! Gallagher Academy please!" Abby replied. **

**I tried my best not to burst out laughing. **

**"That school vis vor snobs only! You vont be able to get in!" Said the taxi driver. **

**"We'll see about that" **

**I elbowed Abby in the ribs. SHUT UP I mouthed. She rolled her eyes and smiled. **

**"We're heeere!" Cried the Irish driver.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me?" Abby asked.  
"Yes ma'am?" Replied the guard. "We're here to see Patricia Buckingham." I said.

"Psch, good luck. She's one busy lady! Visitors all the time!" He rolled his eyes.

"Okay Mister. Is that a yes or no!" Abby blurted impatiently.  
I elbowed her hard in the side, she winced. Hehe!

"Well I need your names and some ID"

"Abbigail and Rachel Cameron and uhh here are our school IDs/library cards?" I handed him a folder.

"Go ahead. Visit classroom 24. By the way, why are two daughter of some pretty famous spies wandering about alone!" He chuckled.

"Oh is that why you let us in! Because my mom and dad are famous! How kind and thoughtful!" Abby snapped walking into the building.

"What's up her butt" he muttered.

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock"  
Abby pounded on the door of classroom 24.

It was about 4pm and there were very few Gallagher girls wandering the halls.

"One minute please!" A voice yelled.

A woman in her late twenties I presume opened the door and peaked her head out.

"Oh, come in. You must be the Cameron ladies?" She asked. Giving us a quick up-and-down look.

"Yes that would be us" I smiled. Using my best etiquette.

"Why are you ladies here? I thought your Mom said she would train you to be agents from your house? Hmm" Professor Buckingham asked in a soft caring voice.

"Well, you see Ms. Buckingham. Our parents never returned from a mission and we found a letter explaining some complicated issues...and now were here?" Abby explained. "We never knew all this psychical activity was training to be a spy!"

A tear slid down the Professors cheek.

"Girls. I am so sorry, your mother was one of my best friends growing up. I-I w-wa-will talk to our headmistress and ask her permission of you ladies to study here, well unless you would rather be put into a foster home?"

"That would be lovely" I thanked.

With that she left the room in a slight jog.

"That went pretty well" Abby commented.

I had to agree.

My mind kept flashing back to that boy I saw staring at me when we were at school. Hmm, I wonder how things are going for him? He seemed nice.

Abby and I sat in awkward silence waiting for Ms. Buckingham to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Matthew Morgan POV (grade 8) From Abby and Rachel's former school... **

ARG! I didn't talk to Rachel! I have lived on our farm since I was born. I was never a "cool" kid. Rachel probably never even knew I existed. She probably thinks I'm a new student.

I don't even have the balls to talk to her. Then she didnt show up at school today neither did her sister.

Maybe they moved. AHH! I didn't even talk to Rachel. I've liked her forever and then when I have the nerve to talk to her she moved!

I play some sports, basketball, football, wrestling and tennis. All fairly active sports. But I'm no jock.

I'm pretty athletic and practically live in my track suit.

I can't even focus in class. All I think about is Rachel.

* * *

(At home after school)

"ARRG!" I punched my wall. Out of anger for not talking to Rachel. A bunch of dust came out. I had created a hole in the wall.

My parents came running upstairs.

"Matthew! What happened here?" My mom asked.

"I-I'm sorry mom and dad. I didn't mean to punch the wall. I'm just having some problems at school  
and-" "sweetie! It's okay...it's just a wall. Don't feel bad. Maybe we can get you a punching bag or something. Right ?" She looked at my dad. He had been silent. The. Whole. Time. Uh-oh.

* * *

Two day later at the dinner table.

"Matthew, I have a special announcement" my dads voiced echoed in the dining room of the farmhouse.

"I have enrolled you in a school. It is called the Blackthorne institute for troubled young men. You will begin studying there on Monday"

"Wh-at! What about MY school with MY friends?" I asked.

"Well, after seeing how you reacted the day-before-yesterday to troubles at school I didn't see regular schooling benefitting you In any way. This conversation is over. " he said.

**AN: Sorry i haven't been on in forever! So much school work, and drama :( but I'm trying my hardest now to keep updating! :) these two crappy chapters are to kinda prepare and stage for the new part of the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeyyy guyyyss! I'm so so so sorry for my stupidness! I should post more. And when I post, I shouldn't post crappy chapters. :( I am reaaallly busy right now with school starting and one of my friends broke her arm. Back to school shopping and school supplies is all I am thinking about. I'm going shopping for all these things with my friend in a couple days so hopefully i can get all that crap out of my head. I will try to update as soon as i can but no promises. I feel like this is the crappiest story ive ever written but thanks for the reviews! **

xxx

Abby's POV

Mrs. Buckingham returned about forty five minutes later.

I smiled at her, as she sat down. Using good etiquette, as Rachel requested.

"Girls I have good news, Headmistress Regan has approved you girls studying here. But on one condition. You must take an IQ and physical test. BUT you only have two tries to get 100% on each test." She frowned. "I'm afraid if you don't ace each test you will not be allowed to study with us."

"Don't worry Professor Buckingham. I'm sure my sister and I will ACE both the tests on our first try." I said a little over confidently. I received a painful elbow in the stomach.

"Abby!" Rachel hissed.

"Well ladies. Best of Luck. Your test will be tomorrow...sounds good?" Mrs. Buckingham asked.

"Yes. Thank-you so much. You do not know how much we appreciate everything you've done for us"Rachel told her.

She nodded. "Ladies I'm afraid you'll be in different rooms. Rachel with the eighth grade girls and Abbigail with the seventh grade girls. So with that said, Rachel you are in dorm 8K. And Abbigail you are in room 7H. You'll each have three roommates. I hope this isn't an extreme change for you girls." She smiled sadly.

Mrs. Buckingham led us to the door. As she opened it two girls walked in.

/\\\\/\\\\/\\\\

"I'm Catherine. And this is Kassandra" said the redhead.

Catherine had deep green eyes, perfectly oval. She had insanely red hair. She was about 5.1 (ft) I'd say average height. Probably a bit taller than me. Very good first impression in some leggings and a Gallagher polo. Overall I'd give her a 7/10. Not that I'm judging her or anything ;-)

Kassandra had brown eyes the color of Swiss dark chocolate. She had beautiful brown locks that went landed at the top of her stomach. Her hair was in a messy side braid.

She was still in her Gallagher uniform. It was only a quarter to five, dinner here started at five thirty so she was a smart girl. No need to change, because you would just change soon again. DUUH!

Kassandra was about 5.4 (ft) taller than Rachel and probably a little above average. For a first impression, overall I'd give her a 9/10.

"Kassandra, and Catherine please walk the ladies to your dorms. And introduce them to your roommates." Mrs. Buckingham ordered.

"Yes ma'am" smiled kassandra

"Yippee! Hey there roomie" Catherine elbowed me playfully.

And our time at Gallagher began!

Rachel POV

"Mack! Sammi! Come here!" Hollered Kassandra.

"Coming Kass hang tight!" Yelled one of the other girls.

"Hey there!" Greeted a pretty girl with blonde hair. "You must be new. I love your hair! Imagine what I can do with that! I love you already! Oh by the way, my name is Mackenzie but you can call me Mack or Kenzie!" Cried Mackenzie.

"Heyyo!" Laughed the other girl walking in to the room I'm guessing is their study/office. "I'm Samantha but I prefer Sam or Sammi! I love sports! But Mack here prefers makeup. And Kassy is really smart! But doesn't want to be on R&D. She wants to be a field agent. How about you?" Sam asked.

"Well my name is Rachel, I didn't know I was a spy until a couple days ago. I like sports as well but I'm also a good student. I'm in pretty good shape and would like to keep it that way. I have a sister in seventh and my parents are Carol and Scott Cameron" I beamed. These girls were easy to get along with. I liked them.

"SCOTT CAMERON! WHAAAT! Y-YOUR D-D-DAD!" Mackenzie cried.

"Um yeah?" I said quite wonder struck at this gals obsession with my dad.

"Rachel. I don't think you know but he is the number 1 ranked CIA agent at the moment. He is known all over the spy world. You are considered lucky if you've ever talked to him" Kassandra said softly. She is so caring. I can tell by the way she looks at me and her other best friends. I love my roommates already.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello Ladies" said a tall lady with small pumps, spiky brown hair and wearing a pantsuit.

"Good afternoon Headmistress Regan! How can I help you?" Kassandra asked.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by to welcome Rachel" she smiled.

"Hi" I stepped forward.

"Rachel, I have worked with your parents and am truly sorry! I hope you studies here are successful!" The headmistress smiled and shut the door on her way out.

"Well I guess the worlds number one ranked spy is MIA." I continued the conversation.

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry. My mom went missing a couple years back, I know how it feels." Sammi gently hugged me.

"Well ladies seeing as it is nearly six O'clock, lets get ready for dinner. Oh and Rachel you need a uniform for dinner…why don't you borrow one of mine for now, just until you get settled?" Mackenzie offered.

"Thanks Mack." It felt weird calling her Mack. I don't really know her, and it's just kiiiiiinda awkward.

She handed me a hanger and shoved me into the en-suite.

Abby POV

"So Abby! Are you a good spy?" Catherine asked as we walked to my new dorm.

"We'll see" I responded.

Catherine opened a door and walked in casually.

"Girlllls! Look at who I brought home!" Catherine hollered.

Woah. What am I? A prize? Ugh. Catherine isn't my first choice in friends. Hopefully the others are nice.

"Hey there, I'm Kristen! Welcome to the Gallagher academy!" Kristen said cheerfully. I like her so far.

"Thanks."

"Why are you in my dorm?" Asked a girl with platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, and a load of attitude.

"I live here now" I smirked.

"Uhh no ya don't" she replied.

"Adilyn. Stop it" Kristen glared at her.

"Adilyn is right. She shouldn't just waltz into the Gallagher academy." Catherine snapped.

"I didnt waltz in here. I actually walked. And I think that because I'm more advanced than you, both of you should come back to earth. You are not super rock stars. YOU ARE STUDENTS!" I cocked a hip, resembling my content with my response.

Adilyn opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it.

Pleased with my stupid roommates (Except for Kristen) I walked out of the room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Abbigail?"

"Yes?" I spun on my heel to see a lady in a pantsuit. She had spiky brown hair.

"Hi, I am the headmistress. How are you doing?" Said headmistress.

"Umm, not so well? I don't think that Catherine or Adilyn want me to be in their dorm." I sighed.

"Hmmm...perhaps I can move you to another dorm? Depending on how you do with your acceptance test I may have you move into a dorm with the eighth graders." She smiled.

"Thank-you headmistress -uhh" I didnt know her name.

"Regan" she smiled. And walked away.

I sighed. Life at Gallagher wasn't as I imagined. I wonder how Rachel is doing. No time for extra thinking. Tomorrow is our acceptance test, that I must ace.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

Rachel POV

I rolled in my bed. Sure it was comfy but the test I have tomorrow was getting to me. I've never taken a physical test so important. Oh well. I guess we'll see what happens. I glanced at the clock on Kassandra's night table. 2:43 am. Huh great 5 hours until our 6:45 alarm goes off for breakfast. I better rest. No more thinking about anything,except for acing that test tomorrow.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"HEY HEY HEY! Noooo way! Are You! Wearing that!" I heard Mackenzie screech at Sam. Ha I've known them for 1 day and I feel like I've known them forever!

"Whyyyy Mack. There is nothing wrong with these shorts!" She replied.

"Are you blind! Those are only for P and E if that! Ewww! Taaaake them offffff!" Mackenzie whined.

"Fine! You pick something out!" Sammie hissed.

"Yay! Thank you!" Mackenzie cried and hugged Sam.

"What's up with you! You never complain THAT much about my clothes." Sammie chuckled

"DID YOU FORGET! SAMANTHA! THE BLACKTHORNE BOYS ARE COMING TODAY!" Mackenzie screamed.

"Geez guys. Thanks for the wake up call" I rolled my eyes. Kassandra and I watched them argue from our beds.

"Ha no problem, anytime for you Rach." Sammie laughed.

"Thank God you're up! I was waiting to do your hair and makeup! You too Kassandra!" Mackenzie laughed evilly.

Kassandra and I groaned in unison.

"Shut up. You know I make you look hot" Mackenzie smirked.

Well, considering the girls looked like supermodels last night I'm assuming that we are going to look good.

"Sammie! Come put this on!" Mackenzie called.

Mack had laid out a pair of skinny jeans, with a loose orange Abercrombie t shirt. And a belt.

"Tuck the shirt into the pants and wear the belt! Wear your yellow converses and leave your hair down." Mackenzie yelled.

Sam had naturally curly milk chocolate colored hair. It was already all curly and messy but all-round gorgeous.

It was Saturday but the teachers had forced the girls to do an exercise today. That exercise was Abby and I. The beloved Blackthorne boys arrived today and Sammie thinks they will participate in the "exercise".

"Rachel! I want your hair in a loose messy bun! Leave two strands down and curl them! Black leggings! Preferably lululemon. And - take my oversized roots Canada hoodie/shirt thingy! And some toms!

The roots thing was a faded hot pink. But looked very cozy.

"Kassandra! Don't think you are getting out of this!"

Kassandra sighed.

"Aww Kassie you know you love me! Mmmmm. Yellow sundress! With my orange flats! And leave your hair down and I will curl them!" Mackenzie ordered.

Wow! Mackenzie is really going out of her way to make us look fabulous.

"Tsk-tsk! Rachel sit down." I sat on her desk chair.

She got a makeup bag and started working her magic.

5 minutes later she handed me a mirror. WOW!

She had applied light pink eyeshadow to bring out my brown eyes and teensy bit of lip gloss. But it made a HUGE difference!

"Kassssssssandra!" She called.

Kassandra reluctantly went to sit in the chair.

Mackenzie got to work on her.

"Oww! You're supposed to CURLING MY HAIR! Not! BURNING MY HEAD!" Yelled Kassandra. Poor kid.

"Done! You look flawless!" Mackenzie admired her own work.

Kass turned around so we could all see her.

She had a cute yellow undress that went down to about her knees. Her flats were orange with little bows on the toe. Mackenzie had applied blush, and some pink eyeshadow. She was adorable!

Mackenzie herself, was wearing a skirt that went to mid-thigh. With a cropped shirt that read hakuna matata in blue cursive.

In three words. We. Look. Hot.

Okay! Time to go ace a field test! Hooray. Huh note the sarcasm.

1010101010101010101010101010

Abby. POV

Catherine glared at me as I climbed out of bed. What's up with her? I don't need her looks. I need to focus.

My test is in less than an hour and I need to get down to breakfast. I wonder how Rachel is doing. I like her roommates better than mine. And I don't even know them!

Whatever when I ace this test. I will room with the older girls!

-0-0-0-0-

Matthew Morgan POV

I arrived at Blackthorne on Thursday evening. I was directed to the headmasters office. He told me. That. Blackthorne. Is. A. Spy. School. Well he said assassin but o prefer spy. But it gets better! On Saturday we are going to Gallagher academy to "bond" with GIRL SPIES!

Ya but first I had to run 100 laps around the school. Do 500 push-ups and sit-ups. And on top of that I had to go to all my classes and learn how to spar. Yes. Tough three days!

But soon I get rewarded! (Aka GIRLS!) I am excited. But I wonder how Rachel is doing. Agh snap out of it Matt.

Now, I just sound like a girl. Not good.


End file.
